1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid applicators for applying fluid treatments to lawns and more particularly pertains to a new fluid applicator for applying fluid treatments, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizers, to a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid applicators for applying fluid treatments to lawns is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid applicators for applying fluid treatments to lawns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,907; 4,347,684; 3,651,600; 3,230,570; 4,346,531; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,009.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fluid applicator. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft with a handle coupled to an upper end of the shaft and a head bar coupled to a lower end of the shaft. An elongate axle is spaced apart and extended generally parallel to the head bar with a side extent connecting the axle to the head bar. A resiliently deformable roller is rotatably mounted on the axle to permit free rotation of the roller about the axle. A fluid reservoir is coupled to the shaft. The head bar has a spaced apart plurality of fluid ports therein which are in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir.
In these respects, the fluid applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying fluid treatments, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizers, to a lawn.